Aspects of the disclosure relate to networked computing technologies and location services. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to systems, methods, apparatus, and computer readable media for providing secure positioning data using near field communications (NFC) in conjunction with door access control points.
Many locations are protected by location access systems. Such systems often use key cards or badges with near field communication module to provide secure access to the secure location. Integration of near field communication modules as part of a smart phone may enable a phone to function as a badge to allow access to a secure location, and to provide secure location assistance and maps only while the user is within the secure location.
Additionally, mobile electronic devices with the capability to output information regarding the location of the mobile device and the mobile device's user, along with associated network based positioning systems, are becoming more and more widespread in today's society. For example, people use cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, pagers, tablet computers, and other such devices to send and receive data wirelessly from countless locations. Advancements in wireless communication technology have aided in the use of networks to create and use location information created via interaction between the wireless networks and the mobile devices. Location assistance services may use such information to provide assistance to mobile device users. While location assistance data from such services is often available for public areas and general map locations, assistance within buildings is often not available. In certain instances, the information may not be available due to security concerns associated with an indoor location.